User blog:FallinqForYouhx3/Why Creddie? Because Freddie "deserves" Carly?
Note: Another blog that was originally a comment. :P Everyone knows that one of the main reasons Creddiers ship Creddie is because they believe Freddie deserves Carly. That after the long torturous chase, he should finally win over "the girl of his dreams" (aka the girl who will never love him. :P) Even after Freddie himself realized that he was in love with Sam and not Carly, some of them still claimed that "Freddie deserves Carly." Freddie does deserve Carly (as in he is worthy of her because he is a nice guy, not that she should have to force herself to reciprocate his feelings for her which no longer exist) . But that doesn't mean that he still wants her. He opened his eyes to his crazy meat loving aggressive lovable frenemy and realized that he really wasn't in love with Carly. He realized that Carly isn't the girl for him, Sam is. People say Freddie deserves his happily ever after. Well, he did get his happy ending. He just found real love and happiness in the most unexpected person. He realized he'd been searching in all the wrong places. The girl he really loved was always right in front of him, waiting for him to realize that Carly was nothing more than a perfect fantasy dream girl he created. Someone he put high on a pedestal. Sam, on the other hand, is his perfectly imperfect reality that he couldn't imagine his life without. Freddie got his happy ending, he just realized it was with the girl he never allowed himself to consider potential girlfriend material. Now he's happy. Freddie no longer ships Creddie. He's a Seddie lover. ;) And what about Carly? Even though Freddie is worthy of her love, Carly can't force herself to return his feelings just because he liked her. She isn't a prize that Freddie won at a fair. She isn't an A he studied hard for and earned. Carly doesn't love Freddie. Freddie being a good guy doesn't change the fact that Carly's feelings aren't real. If people believe Freddie deserves someone who is in love with him, they should be aware that person is Sam, not Carly. Then the argument people like to use about Carly's feelings for Freddie is that "She hasn't discovered them yet." If even after he saved her life she wasn't sure whether or not her feelings for him were real or not, I have a hard time believing that she has feelings for him that she has not yet come to terms with. Freddie saving her life should've been her wake up call. She should've realized he was the one for her, yet she was still unsure and agreed with and accepted the bacon theory. And then there was the slow dance.Carly only danced with him after her date turned out to be a douche. She danced with Freddie because he was safe. She could have easily realized her feelings for him then and expressed them. She could have lifted her head from his shoulder, looked sweetly into his eyes, and kissed him, thus revealing those "hidden feelings".That could've been the turning point for Creddie. But since no hidden feelings really existed, nothing happened between them. And she was insanely happy for Seddie in iLost My Mind. I just can't wrap my mind around the idea of her subconsciously falling in love with Freddie. Then some people compare Carly's "hidden feelings" for Freddie to Freddie's hidden feelings for Sam. The difference between Seddiers believing Freddie didn't realize his feelings for Sam, and Creddiers thinking that Carly just hasn't realized her feelings for Freddie is that while Sam was in love with Freddie, he didn't know! And once he found out, he gave her a Earth-shattering kiss on iCarly (rather then reject her, emphasizing the fact that she isn't his type, the way Carly did with Freddie countless times). When Freddie realized he could have Sam, he became aware of his feelings and seized the opportunity to profess his love to her. ;) Carly and Freddie both ship Seddie. What does that say for Creddie? Neither of them believes that they're meant for each other. I personally do not see the love triangle. :P Category:Blog posts